Les Horcruxes
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Drabbles. On sait que Tom Jedusor a créé plusieurs horcruxes, mais dans quelles circonstances exactes ? C'est ce à quoi propose de répondre cette fic, du moins pour les deux premiers. Fonds de tiroir, à vos risques et périls !
1. Noel 1942 : Premier Horcruxe

_Note de l'Auteur _: Wééé ! Chuis complètement bourréééé ! Alors pour votre plus grand plaisir j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ce fond de tiroir qui date d'au moins deux ans ! Haut les cœurs amis lecteurs ! Je vous aimeuuuh !

* * *

**Noël 1942 : Premier Horcruxe**

C'était un petit homme très vif, au visage rougi par le froid. Il fumait de vilains petits cigares qu'il rallumait sans cesse en sortant des magasins. A mesure que le temps passait, ses bras se chargeaient de paquets, et à présent, il ne pouvait plus fumer ce qui lui donnait un air plus renfrogné.

C'était lui que Tom voulait. Il avait choisi celui-là parmi tant d'autres. Il avait mis si longtemps à se décider, que le voile de la nuit s'était déjà abattu sur la ville.

Le jeune homme avait erré toute la journée dans les rues de Londres, au milieu d'une foule de personnes faisant leurs derniers achats de Noël. Il régnait une atmosphère de fête malgré la guerre. Les arbres étaient enguirlandés, des enfants chantaient des cantiques, des vendeurs proposaient des marrons chauds, des Pères Noël joufflus lançaient leur fameux "Ho Ho Ho", les gens étaient ravis, impatients, surexcités.

Pour Tom la magie de Noël avait cessé d'exister depuis longtemps, mais il se sentait aussi joyeux qu'un gamin. Peut-être était-ce l'anticipation de son propre cadeau...

Il tapota tendrement le petit journal en cuir par dessus la poche de son long manteau de laine noire qui lui rappelait les robes de sorciers, puis sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et attendit que l'homme qu'il suivait traverse un passage plus sombre et la pointa sur lui.

-_Impero._

Il l'amena ensuite dans un endroit désert. Il y a des ruelles en plein cœur de Londres où l'on peut accomplir les choses les plus abominables dans la plus entière discrétion...

Quand il revint sur l'avenue animée, Tom était complètement hagard. Il était heureux, certes, mais quelque peu déconnecté. Il voyait le monde d'une façon différente. Il pensait toujours comme avant, avait les même sensations, mais quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme s'il flottait hors du temps. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui paraissait infiniment important, une réalisation essentielle.

Et puis il se sentait un peu vide, morose. Il éprouvait moins d'émotions à regarder le spectacle des moldus pressés, la neige qui fondait sur ses cheveux couleur de nuit et lui glaçait le cou lui était indifférente alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle l'horripilait. Par contre, il sentait vibrer le journal contre la paume de sa main, une petite partie de lui-un frère, un jumeau- y était enfermée...

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air glacé et se dirigea vers le chemin de traverse.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Ndla_ : Bon vous aurez droit au deuxième horcruxe dans quelques jours, seulement si vous le voulez bien... Donc reviews ?


	2. Eté 1943 : Second horcruxe

_Note de l'Auteur__ : _Celui-là il était pour toi je crois Dalou (mais de quoi est-ce qu'on parlait pour que j'écrive ça ?! That is ze question !)

RAR : _Merci Ligeia pour ta review, Pour ma fic « Mon Horcruxe Bien Aimé », ben... J'ai bien écrit la suite mais ça me plait pas et j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y remettre... Moi aussi je suis une Tom addict', Lol ! La prochaine fois laisse-moi un mail que je puisse te répondre un peu mieux Et si tu y tiens vraiment je te passerais ce que j'ai écris._

* * *

**Été 1943 : Second Horcruxe**

Tom était furieux. Il avait bu assez de limonade pour en être dégouté à vie, cela faisait des heures qu'il arpentait Londres sous un soleil de plomb, en plein milieu de centaines de victimes potentielles, et il ne se sentait attiré vers personne en particulier. Bien sûr il aurait pu prendre quelqu'un au hasard, mais cela lui répugnait. Il avait eut moins de mal l'hiver précédent...

Dépité, il songea à partir et à revenir plus tard, mais un regard sur sa bague l'en dissuada. Il voulait absolument la transformer, aujourd'hui même. C'était une impatience puérile, il s'en rendait compte, mais il n'avait aucune envie de changer son attitude. Il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait...

Il emprunta des rues moins centrales, au gré de ses pas. Une fille de petite vertu eut le malheur de l'aborder alors qu'il flânait, distrait. Il en fut si énervé qu'il ne put se retenir et lui administra une gifle retentissante qui provoqua une série de hurlements stridents qu'il se dépêcha de fuir. Comment une moldue, une prostituée, avait-elle osé lui adresser la parole, à lui, Lord Voldemort ? pensa-t-il avec beaucoup de mauvaise fois car après tout, ce n'était pas inscrit sur son front. Et dire qu'il l'avait touchée, quelle horreur ! Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs...

Il se retrouva à marcher dans les quartiers résidentiels, où pas un chat ne trainait dans les rues à cause de la chaleur. Il allait renoncer, quand soudain des cris de nourrisson retentirent. le sourire inhumain qui se dessina sur son visage à ce moment là aurait pu rendre n'importe quel bourreau de l'inquisition malade de peur.

Tom se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison d'où sortaient les cris, et leste comme un chat, escalada la grille, s'approcha de la fenêtre et se hissa à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers le berceau en fer forgé et saisit le bébé tout emmailloté de dentelles blanches. Son horrible sourire s'élargit davantage. Le bébé redoubla l'ardeur de ses hurlements, comme si il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, et Tom sortit hâtivement sa baguette magique pour le faire taire.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et entra une jeune femme vêtue d'une large robe bleue, avec un petit nez retroussé et des joues rouges. Elle avait l'air d'une vrai maman, pensa Tom émerveillé, et une lueur démoniaque surgit dans ses yeux.

La femme poussa un cri de terreur et de stupéfaction et accourut vers lui, les bras tendus vers son enfant.

-Mon bébé ! Ne...

-Avada Kedavra.

La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol et sa robe bleue bouffa autour d'elle dans l'air brûlant. Tom sentait encore assez la déchirure faite à son âme. Il se dépêcha de pointer sa baguette sur lui-même et de réciter l'incantation. Seigneur ! Cela faisait encore plus mal que la première fois...

Quand il eut fini, il put nettement distinguer le petit morceau d'âme déchiré qui flottait à côté de lui. Pas avec ses yeux mais avec autre chose. C'était vraiment très laid. ça avait encore enlaidit depuis la première fois mais il ne devait pas penser à ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature ! Il se concentra pour le forcer à entrer dans la bague. Il lutta ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et enfin le fragment intégra le morceau de métal.

Épuisé, il s'écroula fasse contre terre. il y resta de longues minutes à reprendre son souffle, trempé de sueur acide, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements de l'enfant deviennent insupportables. Il allait sortir quand son regard fit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur le petit tas de dentelles hurlant.

Il tripota nerveusement sa baguette magique, indécis. Pour le plaisir ?

Fin

* * *

_Note de l'Auteur : Celui là c'était le dernier vu que j'en ai écrit d'autres mais comme c'est de pire en pire, je suis bien incapable de les recopier ° _


End file.
